


Fratelli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [15]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gli X-men sono stati sconfitti. I mutanti di Magneto hanno iniziato la conquista del mondo a scapito dei Sapiens che hanno tentato di epurarli.Seguito di ‘Sono io il tuo premio’.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Belva immortale [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044137
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Catturato

Logan si tenne la spalla sanguinante, vedeva sfocato e la testa gli ricadeva in avanti.

< Devo prendere tempo! Non devo fargli trovare i bambini > pensò. Allargò le braccia e gridò, i muscoli del suo corpo teso vibravano, madidi di sudore, solcati dalle sue vene. Partì all’attacco urlando, gli artigli di adamantio estratti. < Non mi sono ancora ripreso. Dopo tutti quegli anni di esperimenti e torture, pensavo di poter vivere una vita in pace in questa scuola.

Invece gli umani continueranno a perseguitare noi mutanti. Non c’è luogo in cui possiamo essere al sicuro da loro e dai nostri demoni >.

I soldati gli sparavano addosso, Wolverine proteggeva la testa tagliando in pezzi i proiettili diretti in quella direzione, mentre gli altri affondavano nella sua carne che si rigenerava.

“Charles si è arreso a Magneto! Stanno venendo a salvarci!”. La voce di Tempesta risuonò dall’alto.

Logan approfittò della distrazione per annientare gli avversari uno dopo l’altro. Man mano che le sue ferite guarivano, altre se ne generavano.

< Dev’essere impazzito! Magneto e i suoi vorranno ridurre in schiavitù gli umani! >.

Fu colpito dal colpo di un carro armato e volò all’indietro, con un urlo. Precipitò in parte maciullato in mezzo al prato, diversi elettrodi gli furono sparati addosso. Si ritrovò ad ululare sofferente, mentre le scariche elettriche infierivano sul suo corpo.

Si udì un ruggito.

< Sabrethoot, cazzo. Ci mancava solo lui, è la fine > pensò, perdendo i sensi.

***

Logan riprese lentamente i sensi. “Oh, merda…” biascicò, ritrovandosi in una stanza sconosciuta, al buio. Si guardò intorno e si alzò a sedere, si trovava in un letto. Abbassò lo sguardo, indossava solamente dei pantaloni aderenti senza l’intimo e nessun altro capo di vestiario.

Balzò in piedi, facendo aderire i piedi nudi al pavimento. Avvertì un odore nella stanza e indietreggiò, a tentoni trovò la luce e l’accese.

Sgranò gli occhi, trovandosi una figura muscolosa davanti.

Creed, vestito di tutto punto, gli disse: “Finalmente ti sei svegliato, trovo parecchio noioso fissare qualcuno svenuto per ore”.

“T-tu sei…”. Iniziò a dire Logan, l’altro ruggì.

Logan s’irrigidì e serrò gli occhi, mentre il sudore gli scivolava lungo il corpo.

“Sabrethoot? Ve-vedo che ti sei… ripulito” esalò.

“Non proprio” disse Creed. Estrasse le unghie aguzze della mano sinistra e le conficcò in una mela. “La ‘cura’ sarà anche stata fallace, ma ha permesso al ‘mio signore’ di trovare una vera cura alla degenerazione della mia mutazione”.

Logan riaprì gli occhi, guardandolo con una smorfia sul volto.

Gli chiese derisorio: “Quella che ti rendeva un bel gattone, psicotico?”.

Creed lo guardò con gli occhi gialli intenti e lo afferrò per la gola, con la mano libera, mozzandogli il fiato.

“Quella che renderà te un bel lupacchiotto se non inizi a curarti” ruggì. < Posso sentire la puzza della paura e l’adrenalina dovuta alla rabbia che vengono emanate dal suo corpo. Le ho sentite spesso negli ultimi anni. Combattevamo furiosamente senza neanche sapere il perché, richiamati dal sangue >.

Lo lasciò andare, Logan ricadde carponi, ansimando per riprendere fiato, accarezzandosi la gola.

“Sarete nostri gentili ospiti finché la conquista dei Sapiens non sarà ultimata” disse roco. Si portò la mela alla bocca e l’addentò rumorosamente.

Logan si rialzò in piedi, ringhiando.

“Non ti conviene cercare di uscire. C’è Deadpool alla porta. Hanno tentato di ammazzargli moglie e figlia, quindi non è del suo umore migliore” spiegò Creed.

Logan aveva il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Intendi quel pervertito che si veste da donna sul costume nella speranza che io me lo porti a letto?” ruggì.

“Se è il mio migliore amico fatti due conti. Forse non è innocuo come hai sempre creduto” rispose Creed, scrollando le spalle massicce.

Logan fece una smorfia. “Chi ha mai pensato che fosse innocuo: teletrasporto e fattore rigenerante doppio rispetto al mio” valutò.

Creed mostrò i denti aguzzi in un sorriso.

“Vedo che inizi a ragionare” gli soffiò.

Logan passò in rassegna la stanza, non vi erano finestre e la porta era una sola.

“Non siamo alleati. Siamo prigionieri di guerra! Ci avete salvato da ‘loro’ solo per tenerci rinchiusi voi” disse con voce cavernosa.

Creed gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Non essere così drammatico. Quando la conquista sarà finita potrete essere liberi di andare dove volete” soffiò.

“Dov’è Charles?” ringhiò Logan, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Estrasse gli artigli e tentò di pugnalare il braccio dell’altro, ma Victor lo ritirò.

“Lui è con Erik, il mio signore. Hanno parecchi anni da recuperare, Jimmy” rispose Creed, addolcendo il tono.

Logan avvertì una fitta alla testa, gemette e cadde carponi, ansimando. “Co-come mi hai… chiamato?” farfugliò.

“In questa stanza troverai tutto quello che ti serve, compreso il cesso. Buoni libri, alcool di tutti i tipi tra cui buona birra e dei sigari. Tornerò a trovarti per il cibo” spiegò Creed. Si chiuse nella casacca nera e bussò, gli aprirono da fuori.

Logan indietreggiò fino al letto e vi si sedette, mentre richiudevano la porta.

< Cercare di uscire sarebbe stupido. Sicuramente mi trovo in una loro base > pensò, massaggiandosi il viso con la mano. “Io mi chiamo James, non Jimmy” farfugliò. Gli era salita una forte nausea e gli pulsava la testa. < Non capisco perché salvarmi. Ha sempre cercato di uccidermi ed ora questo. Il suo odore, poi, aveva un che di familiare, ma allo stesso tempo era preoccupante. Sembrava come misto di feromoni o qualcosa del genere, insomma avrei giurato fosse eccitato >. Guardò una libreria e sgranò gli occhi.

“Come diamine fa a sapere che conosco greco e latino?” ruggì.


	2. Mio fratello Victor

Mio fratello Victor

“Ti avevo detto di non sfidare Deadpool. Se non fossi arrivato in tempo ti avrebbe ucciso. È intimo con la Morte in persona, può uccidere anche gl’immortali” spiegò Creed, intento a disinfettare i tagli profondi sul corpo di Logan.

Wolverine sibilò: “I ‘vostri uomini’ tengono prigionieri i miei ragazzi. Dovevo provare a recuperarli”.

Victor sospirò.

“Il mio signore a volte esagera. Quando è venuto a trovarti ha usato le parole sbagliate…”. Iniziò.

Logan gridò: “Smettila di chiamarlo in quel modo! Non sei il suo cane!”.

Creed ritirò la mano, guardandolo sorpreso e ghignò. “Devo dedurre che ti preoccupi per me?” domandò.

Logan sbuffò.

“Perché diamine dovrei?” ringhiò. < Come gli salta in mente? Semplicemente quel suo modo di parlare m’infastidisce. Voglio un rivale degno, qualcuno che posso affrontare con orgoglio, non un animaletto domestico o un galoppino stupido. Ora che finalmente non è un ammasso di pelo in cui si condensano solo ferocia e istinti predatori, si comporti da uomo! > pensò.

“I fratelli…”. Iniziò Victor.

“… si guardano le spalle a vicenda” sussurrò Logan, completandola. Si portò le mani alle tempie, boccheggiando. “Come diamine faccio a sapere questa frase?”.

Victor ghignò.

Logan notò che stava utilizzando un coltellino per limarsi le unghie, per evitare di ferirlo durante le manovre per curarlo, e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non possiamo essere fratelli…” esalò.

Creed rise forte, Wolverine rabbrividì alla ferocia in quella risata.

“Fratellastri. Quindi è vero, non ti ricordi niente. Tranne il risentimento per il mostro che sono diventato” disse Victor.

Logan lo guardò negli occhi e sussurrò: “Come ti chiami veramente?”.

“Victor” si presentò Creed.

Logan vide che gli avvicinava una mano alla coscia e si tirò indietro, strisciando, stringendosi le gambe al petto. “Hai ammesso tu stesso che sei un mostro” ringhiò.

Victor annuì, si alzò in piedi e vagò per la stanza. “Ho sterminato intere popolazioni di innocenti, anche donne e bambini. Ho commesso degli stupri. Mi sono divertito a torturare parecchia gente”.

Si fermò sentendo che l’altro stava vomitando oltre il bordo del letto.

< Non dirmi che sei rimasto così cagionevole di salute! > pensò.

Logan si dimenò, mentre Creed l’obbligava a poggiarsi contro di lui. Gli pulì il viso.

“Smettila di essere così gentile! Sei esasperante!” tuonò James.

Creed si alzò in piedi. “I fratelli maggiori lo sono. Ora sta fermo, vado a trovare qualcuno che pulisca”.

Logan lo guardò raggelato mentre raggiungeva la porta con un solo balzo felino e si faceva aprire.

< Hanno cambiato il modo di bussare, ma è inutile. Non posso passare le difese >. Premette il viso sul cuscino, aveva il sapore acido del rigurgito in bocca e gli pizzicava il naso. < Forse se sono abbastanza gentile con ‘quel tipo’ potrò avere informazioni da lui.

Sembra comportarsi in maniera attenta con me, sbalzi d’ira esclusi. Non riesco ad associarlo a quell’ammasso di pelliccia gialla sporca di sangue, eppure è lo stesso >.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di diventare un lupacchiotto tutto pelliccia. Inizio a credere di volere la sua cura” brontolò.

***

“Sai, dovresti dare una possibilità a tuo fratello” provenne la voce di Deadpool da fuori la porta.

Logan mise il segnalibro, chiudendo il tomo appoggiato sul suo letto e morse il sigaro che teneva in bocca.

“Tu non stai mai zitto?” gli domandò.

Deadpool gli rispose: “Mai! Almeno quando sono di buon umore. Parlo anche quando non lo sono, ma in questi momenti non mi va di mangiare cervello come gli zombie. Sai che una volta ho combattuto con degli zombie?”.

Logan posò il sigaro in un portasigari sul comodino e recuperò una birra dal pavimento.

“…Oh, a proposito, scusa per l’attacco l’altro giorno”. Aggiunse Wade.

“Quindi Victor è davvero mio fratello?” domandò Logan. Aprì la birra con i denti ed iniziò a sorseggiarla.

Wilson gli rispose: “Sì, sir Logan. Il caro Creed è davvero tuo fratello”.

Logan sputò un po’ di birra e tossì rumorosamente.

“Sir Logan?” domandò.

“Tuo fratello mi ha raccontato che vostra madre aveva sposato un nobile che ti ha adottato. Poi vostro padre ha ucciso il tuo patrigno e tu hai ucciso lui. Allora Creed ti ha fatto scappare e vi siete dati alla macchia. Avete vissuto la vostra vita vincendo una guerra dopo l’altra”. Wade raccontava parlando a raffica, senza pause e senza prendere respiro.

“Ti rendi conto che così siamo fratelli e non fratellastri?” domandò James, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Wade gli rispose: “Sì, infatti mica ho detto il tuo fratellastro, ho detto tuo fratello. Lui marca la differenza solo perché tu eri un nobilotto e lui il giardiniere. Un po’ come Sam e Frodo, non so se conosci il signore degli anelli”.

“Siamo cresciuti insieme?” chiese Wolverine meditabondo, osservando la bottiglia. < In fondo non ricordo niente del mio passato. Mi sono unito agli X-men sperando proprio che Charles potesse restituirmi i miei ricordi >.

“Già. Finché tua moglie non ti ha fatto credere che lui l’avesse uccisa. In realtà era d’accordo per poter salvare sua sorella. Lei poi è morta davvero, a te hanno sparato in testa e hai perso tutti i ricordi” spiegò Wade.

Logan finì la sua birra e si stese sul letto, fissando il soffitto.

“Sai un sacco di cose” mormorò.

Wilson spiegò: “Creed, quando è in sé, non fa altro che parlare del suo fratellino Jimmy. Sai, è davvero bravo a fischiare ed è un compagno di bevute supremo. Io parlo, lui ascolta e spesso sterminiamo insieme”.

“Idilliaco” borbottò Logan. “Visto che hai così tanto da dire, potresti farmi sapere che fine hanno fatto i miei ‘studenti’?”.

“I tuoi alunni stanno tutti bene. Li hanno portati in luoghi sicuri e fine. Devi preoccuparti di più per la vecchia guardia. Rogue no, l’ha presa con sé Mistyca. Si è scoperto che era la sua vera madre” spiegò Deadpool, mentre l’altro posava la bottiglia vuota ai piedi del letto dall’altro lato.

“Scott? Ororo?” chiese Logan. Posò il mento sul pugno, assumendo un’aria meditabonda.

“Ecco, insieme a Bobby sono proprio loro i tasti dolenti. Tutti altri sono liberi come l’aria, praticamente. Cioè rinchiusi, ma senza alcun pericolo” spiegò Deadpool.

Logan accarezzò la copertina del libro e mormorò: “Suppongo di non rischiare neanche io, da come parli di mio fratello”.

“ _Erh_ , non saprei dirti. Sai, al momento è in sé, ma non so se avrò un altro dei suoi attacchi da tigre dai denti a sciabola”. La voce di Deadpool aveva tremato.

“Dov’è Bobby?” lo interrogò Logan.

“Con Phyro. Quei due ragazzi sembrano avere trascorsi, ma non mi sorprende. In fondo sono fuoco e ghiaccio” spiegò Wade.

Wolverine serrò gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.

“Ciclope?”. Proseguì.

“Fenice nera. Quella Jean resuscita di continuo. DI CONTINUO GENTE!

Anche se proprio io forse non dovrei parlare. Neanche tu. In fondo se non era per me e il tempo tu a quest’ora eri morto. Una cosa straziante, quel film ha preso l’oscar” farfugliò Deadpool.

Logan roteò gli occhi.

< Perché lo sto ascoltando? Ah, sì. In mezzo ai suoi deliri senza senso magari riesco ad avere informazioni utili > pensò.

“Tempesta?”. Concluse.

“Ti dico quest’ultima cosa e poi basta. Sai, non sono autorizzato a dirti questa roba. Mia moglie mi dice sempre che devo stare attento a non parlare troppo” spiegò Deadpool.

Logan soffocò una risata.

“Una certa Viper. Io di quella non mi fiderei troppo” gli spiegò Wade.

Logan sentì il silenzio cadere, sospirando recuperò il suo libro e tornò a leggere. Proseguì fino a raggiungerne ¾.

< In questo posto non so mai se è giorno o se è notte. Qui dentro non arriva la luce del sole. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Non ho neanche un dannato orologio per scandire le ore! Sono passati giorni, settimane o mesi da quando sono qui? Che succede là fuori nel mondo reale?

Come farò a far scappare quei tre che sono nei casini? >. Chiuse il libro, sbadigliando, e se lo posò sul letto, addormentandosi.


	3. Il richiamo del branco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 4: INCEST E I SUOI FRATELLI (DI BADWRONG)  
> [X-MEN] VictorCreed/JamesLogan | Movieverse; incest; prisoner sex; soft violence.

Il richiamo del branco

Logan dormiva sdraiato su un fianco, avvertì una presenza nella stanza e si svegliò di scatto. Sgranò gli occhi e attaccò, le sue unghie affondarono nella carne.

Alzò lo sguardo e impallidì, vedendo che Victor stava ritto in piedi accanto al letto. Ritrasse le mani di scatto, irrigidendosi.

“Niente male, Jimmy” gli soffiò Victor all’orecchio. Indossava solo dei boxer e i segni sul suo corpo stavano scomparendo, lasciando intravedere i suoi muscoli pompati.

“Co-cosa ci fai… qui?” esalò James. < Puzza di sangue e di morte. Dev’essere su di giri per una qualche carneficina >.

Creed lo afferrò per la gola mozzandogli il fiato. “Quando attacchi una preda non devi lasciarle scampo. Non tirarti mai indietro” gli ringhiò.

Logan sentì l’ossigeno venire meno, si divincolò, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta. Lo raggiunse con una serie di calci, non sortendo effetto.

“Di-dimmi… che non hai ucciso… bambini innocenti… questa notte…” implorò.

Victor lo guardò abbandonarsi man mano sul letto e si sporse, posandogli un bacio sul collo. Lo sentì fremere e mugolò eccitato.

“Sono secoli che ti desidero” esalò al suo orecchio.

Logan gridò.

La porta si spalancò e apparve Wade.

“Vic, non sei in te! Fuori!” gridò, estraendo le spade.

Creed si voltò verso di lui e soffiò, mostrando i denti aguzzi. Partì all’attacco con un balzo.

Wilson si teletrasportò, spostandosi e gli apparve alle spalle, raggiungendolo con un calcio. “Tuo fratello è nostro gentile ospite, ricordi? Il boss, il caro Magneto, quel tipo simpatico col mantello, non apprezzerebbe se gli facessi del male”.

Creed cercò di artigliarlo, ma l’altro si parava con le sue catane, dando vita ad una pioggia di scintille.

“Ti avevo detto che era meglio che non venivi da tuo fratello questa notte. Non sei in condizioni” borbottò Deadpool. Gli apparve alle spalle e lo bloccò, premendogli le else delle armi alla giugulare. Si voltò verso Logan. “Togliamo il disturbo. Tu torna pure a dormire” disse rassicurante.

Wolverine li vide scomparire col teletrasporto. Si ritrovò a tremare, steso ancora sul letto, gli occhi sporgenti e il fiato corto.

< Sono secoli che ti desidero… >. La voce del fratello gli risuonava nelle orecchie. Raggiunse la porta e l’aprì, correndo nel corridoio. “Questa è la mia occasione” bisbigliò.

< Devo muovermi prima che torni Deadpool. In fondo è lui che m’impedisce la fuga > pensò. Superò una serie di porte chiuse, cercando delle finestre. < Forse la base è unica. O magari qui rinchiudono tutti i casi ‘problematici’. Quindi se cerco bene Tempesta, Scott e Bobby dovrei trovarli qui.

Mistyca e Magneto sono in rotta, suppongo che non troverò qui Rogue >.

Gridò, ritrovandosi sollevato da terra. Estrasse gli artigli e ruggì, i suoi arti si piegarono dolorosamente, mentre la sua schiena si arcuava.

“Dove pensi di andare? La nostra conquista non è ancora finita, un po’ di pazienza”. La voce di Magneto risuonò nel corridoio.

“Mettimi giù, maledetto! Libera Charles!” sbraitò.

Erik inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Charles non vuole essere liberato. Anzi, credo che gli piaccia aspettarmi nel letto, lasciare che mi occupi di lui. I nostri baci e i nostri momenti d’intimità hanno atteso fin troppo a lungo” spiegò.

< Sono secoli che ti desidero… >. La frase di Creed si ripeteva con ritmo martellante tra i pensi di Logan.

Deglutì a vuoto, mentre l’altro lo teneva sospeso utilizzando una mano sola.

“Siete una banda di maledetti pervertiti! Lascia stare Charles!” tuonò. < Quei due hanno sempre avuto l’aria di due amanti, ma non sono convinto che Charles sia qui di sua volontà >. Notò che Magneto non indossava il caschetto. < Anche se con i suoi poteri mentali avrebbe potuto farci liberare tutti >.

Erik lo gettò a terra, lanciandolo nuovamente nella stanza dov’era prigioniero, e gli chiuse la porta alle spalle.

***

Logan teneva il viso nascosto tra le mani, ascoltando il proprio respiro profondo.

“Senti, lo so che non vuoi parlare…”. La voce di Deadpool veniva da fuori.

Diversi mobili della stanza erano andati distrutti e tra i resti brillavano i cocci di diverse bottiglie spaccate.

“… Eri parecchio su di giri, quindi suppongo tu non voglia neanche ascoltare…”. Proseguì Wade.

Logan si passò le mani sulle braccia tenendo il capo incassato tra le spalle, respirando pesantemente.

“Ti avevo detto che ogni tanto tuo fratello ha qualche problema, ma anche io. Sappi che ho fatto soffrire così tanto un ragazzino che quello era intenzionato a fare il super-cattivo. Invece poi l’ho reso un bravo ragazzo e ho cambiato il futuro, così ho salvato la famiglia di un poveraccio…”.

“Wade, giusto?” chiese James.

“Sì, esatto. Mi commuovo, ricordi il mio nome. Ora posso anche chiederti un appuntamento o…”. Iniziò Wilson.

“Avevi omesso il dettaglio che mio fratello vuole venire a letto con me” ringhiò.

Sentì Deadpool deglutire rumorosamente nonostante la porta e canticchiare una canzone triste.

< Si fa anche la colonna sonora da solo. Cielo > pensò Wolverine.

“Senti, se aiuto quello Scott a far rinsavire la rossa, potrai perdonare Creed? In fondo sappiamo tutti che ti vorresti fare Jane. Io ti capisco, mi farei mezza popolazione mondiale. Soprattutto gli unicorni. Hai idea che razza di culi hanno?” domandò Deadpool.

Wolverine domandò con voce roca: “Tua moglie lo sa che sei un pansessuale ninfoame?”.

“Sì, e anche amante del BDSM in cui lei è la mistress. Ci divertiamo un mondo!” gridò Wilson.

< Mi chiedo che razza di problemi avrà loro figlia. No, aspetta, probabilmente è tutta il padre. Il futuro vedrà una piccola mercenaria che non sta mai zitta > pensò Logan, rabbrividendo.

“Tuo fratello va tipo in calore. Tu fai un odore che lo fa impazzire. Qualcosa tipo da preda o giù di lì…” spiegò Wilson. Si arrestò sentendo che l’altro faceva un basso ruggito. “Gli animali siete voi. Queste cose le capite voi” borbottò.

Logan estrasse gli artigli e fissò l’adamantio brillare alla luce delle lampade.

< L’odore della paura lo eccita, probabilmente. Gli piace sentire le urla di dolore, imprigionare le sue vittime. Mi dà il voltastomaco > pensò. Si mordicchiò il labbro. < Non che io sia meglio. Sono un lord millenario e mi piacciono le ragazzine come Jane. Sono un maledetto pedofilo >.

“Tuo padre aveva la stessa faccia di tuo padre, sai? Sembra il suo clone. Perciò Victor si è convinto di essere un mostro come lui e agisce di conseguenza. Diciamo che è come una profezia che si auto-avvera che se ne va in giro sulle proprie gambe” spiegò Deadpool.

Logan si massaggiò il collo e si alzò in piedi. Recuperò un sigaro e lo accese, aspirando.

“Lui è un tipo da attacco. La miglior difesa…”. Iniziò Deadpool.

“… è l’attacco e il miglio attacco e un attacco più forte” rispose Logan. Espirò una nuvoletta di fumo, sentendo che gli pizzicava le narici.

Deadpool ammise: “Sì, tuo fratello lo dice sempre”.

“Mi chiedo quanto nell’uomo che sono venga da me e quanto da… mio fratello” ammise Logan.

Notò che sopra la testata in legno del letto era stato intagliato uno smile da delle unghie affilate.

“Maledetto” ringhiò. < Ho così tanta voglia di prendere a calci il suo culo peloso! >.

  
****

Wolverine stava steso su un fianco, fingendo di dormire, respirando forte. I pantaloni aderenti gli lasciavano dei segni rossastri che si rigeneravano.

Udì dei passi nell’oscurità e balzò, atterrando Victor. Questo mugolò, trovandoselo di sopra e ghignò, sentendo gli artigli di adamantio contro la sua gola.

“Vuoi di nuovo provare ad uccidermi? Ti ricordo che siamo entrambi immortali” gli disse.

Logan balzò in piedi e accese la luce, passandosi il dorso della mano sotto il naso.

“Non è quello. Mi stai deliberatamente evitando. Vieni solo quando pensi che io dorma. Non mi piacciono i codardi” ringhiò.

Creed si massaggiò il collo e si raddrizzò. Indossava solamente i boxer e la sua mole era evidente. I suoi capelli castano scuro aveva qualche ciocca dorata e i suoi denti erano particolarmente aguzzi.

Gli domandò: “Sei sicuro di non volermi evitare fino alla fine? Tra un po’ ti lasceranno libero”.

Logan negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli fluenti che ricordavano due grandi orecchie.

“Dobbiamo affrontare il problema. O continueremo a scannarci e ad odiarci” ringhiò.

Victor abbassò lo sguardo.

“Non si può affrontare…”. Lo rialzò lentamente ed avvampò, notando che Logan si era spogliato completamente.

“Jimmy, che diavolo?!” gridò.

Logan lo raggiunse e gli puntò l’indice sotto il naso.

“Non sono abituato a stare sotto. Anzi, diciamo la verità, sono sempre e solo stato con belle donne in cui la gestivo io” disse secco.

Creed si guardò intorno.

“Dove diamine sono i tuoi pantaloni?” si chiese.

“Vuoi fottermi? Fallo! Così la chiudiamo una volta per tutte, cazzo” ringhiò Wolverine.

Victor lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi, ansimando. “Forse non hai capito. Potrei finire per sbranarti.

Mi basta un morso, sentire il sapore del tuo sangue e ti vorrò vedere distrutto, a gemere tra le mie cosce per averne ancora”.

Logan serrò i pugni.

“Perché è quello che nostro padre faceva a te, vero? Non me lo hai mai detto. Non ti sei mai fidato abbastanza da confidarti con me” ringhiò. < Anche se lo avesse fatto lo avrei dimenticato, come tutto il resto. Dannazione Charles, avrei bisogno di te ora >.

Creed gettò indietro e si lasciò andare ad un ruggito.

“Wilson!” tuonò, venendo scosso da tremiti.

Logan serrò un pugno.

< Così non risolverò niente. Finirà solo per cercare di sbranare quell’idiota > pensò. Afferrò la spalla del fratello e lo spintonò, facendolo inginocchiare. “Il tuo lord ti ha dato un ordine. Vuoi forse rifiutare?” disse secco, cercando di ottenere un tono nobiliare. < Che cazzo sto facendo? Io vivo nelle foreste tagliando legna e cacciando orsi. Non so come diamine si comporta un nobile di altri tempi. Forse come i vampiri nei film? > s’interrogò.

“No, mio signore” rispose Victor con tono meccanico.

James avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerato. < Non ci posso credere! Funziona! A saperlo lo avrei usato dall’inizio per uscire da qui!

Mi servirebbe Ororo. Lei è una specie di principessa, magari saprebbe consigliarmi. Anche se me lo aveva raccontato che quando sono morente inizio a chiamarla ‘Milady’ e cose del genere. Quella robaccia è ancora sepolta nel mio inconscio. Devo tirarla fuori > si disse.

“Allora vedi di occuparti di me come si deve” disse, tentando un tono sdegnato.

Creed si rialzò con gli occhi liquidi e piegò le labbra in un sorriso, i suoi denti sembravano ricurvi. “Come desideri, Jimmy” sussurrò. Lo sollevò di pesa, ignorando il suo grido e lo portò fino al letto, stendendovelo.

Si mise sopra di lui bloccandolo, lo guardò rabbrividire e gli bloccò i polsi con le mani. Gli morse con foga la spalla.

“Piano!” gridò Logan. Serrò gli occhi, sentendo che gli mordicchiava il collo. Si strusciò su di lui, spogliandosi a sua volta. Con una mano gli tenne bloccati i polsi sopra la testa, mentre con l’altra iniziava ad accarezzargli il membro. Muoveva le dita in modo da eccitarlo, James si ritrovò a gemere e ad ansimare.

“Piano… plebeo…” tentò.

Victor gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “Perdonatemi”. La voce calda dell’altro, unita alle attenzioni alla sua intimità, fecero tendere e vibrare James.

< Non riesco a crederci, è come se anche il mio corpo avesse aspettato solo questo per secoli >. Ingoiava rumorosamente saliva, ansimando, mentre i suoi occhi si muovevano sotto le sue palpebre chiuse.

Creed gli lasciò andare i polsi e gli graffiò il petto, guardandolo rigenerarsi.

“Ogni volta che sei morto, mi sono sentito morire. Poco importava che siamo immortali. Non sono riuscito a proteggerti, ma ora non ci saranno più sapiens che potranno ferirsi.

Poco importa se tra noi due il mostro sono io” mormorò.

Logan lo afferrò per un braccio muscoloso e lo sbatté sul letto, gli salì di sopra, invertendo le posizioni.

“D’ora in poi farai solo ciò che ti dirò io” ordinò secco. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, lo sentì ricambiare al contatto mugolando, e gl’infilò la lingua in gola.

Creed si staccò, afferrandogli i fianchi.

“Con piacere, mio lord” esalò, respirando in modo gutturale.

< Tutto questo è fottutamente ridicolo e pericoloso. Non si può domare una bestia come questa. Potrebbe divorarmi da un momento all’altro, ma ci devo provare > pensò Logan.

“Preparami, zotico” sibilò.

Creed gli afferrò i glutei con forza, vedendolo sussultare mentre gli conficcava le unghie aguzze nella carne. “Bravo, fratellino. Così ti voglio vedere” ruggì di gola. Ritirò le unghie e lo penetrò con due dita.

Logan si ritrovò a boccheggiare, non solo era stretto, ma si rigenerava di continuo, richiudendo la fessura nonostante le dita che cercavano di farsi largo in lui. Fu sopraffatto dalla sensazione di dolore e piacere, lasciandosi ricadere a faccia in giù sul petto muscoloso dell’altro.

< Averlo vulnerabile tra le mie braccia mi dà un senso di potere che è così eccitante. Non vorrei altro, in eterno > pensò Creed. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, col suo membro sproporzionato ed eccitante.

Logan si ritrovò ad urlare, mentre l’altro doveva dare delle spinte e degli strappi improvvisi con tutta la sua forza per riuscire ad entrare in lui. Nonostante la rigenerazione, l’interno di James divenne umido.

Logan conficcò le unghie nel petto del più grande, aggrappandosi. Cercava di parlare, ma riusciva solo a gemere e urlare.

< Un lupo ha tutto il diritto di piangere la sua luna, ma non può sopravvivere senza il suo branco >. Sentì la propria voce risuonargli nelle orecchie, ma aveva un tono più antico e serio.

Logan riaprì gli occhi di scatto e morse al collo Creed, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. Gli afferrò i fianchi, conficcando sia artigli che unghie nella sua carne. Iniziò a muoversi, dandogli il ritmo.

Creed si adeguò alla sua velocità, respirando a fatica, mentre a ferita al collo si rigenerava.

“Farai quello che ti dico io” ringhiò Logan in perfetto francese, con gli occhi febbricitanti.

Victor sorrise.

“Bentornato, _my lord_ ” esalò. Venne, liberandosi dentro James. Quest’ultimo lo fece scivolare fuori da sé e si abbandonò sul suo petto, perdendo i sensi.


End file.
